Jala
|Base ID = }} Jala is a Nord food vendor residing in the city of Solitude. She is typically found at her stand selling produce during waking hours, and in her house at night. She is living together with Ahtar, with whom she is in a relationship. Personality Jala hates the Stormcloaks due to the fact that they killed her brother in Whiterun. She also seems to be concerned about her shipments being attacked, mainly by the Blackblood Marauders. After the completion of the quest "Lights Out!" she will be overjoyed at the fact that they have been killed, and she will admit her relief at how her shipments are coming in on time. Jala is also present at Roggvir's execution, where she can be heard saying "Some gate guard you were!" and "You betrayed us!", indicating her political views.Dialogue with Jala Combat She relies on an iron dagger for her defense, but carries no other weapon and knows no spells. Dialogue I bet you get some interesting people through here. "Not lately. Business has been slow." :Don't you have trouble getting ripe goods here? Conversations ;Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." ;Ataf Ataf: "I went out ice fishing a few days ago." Jala: "Brave man, with the Blackbloods out there. Did you catch anything?" Ataf: "Naw, mostly just froze." Jala: "Well, keep at it. The fish have to get to know you before they're willing to bite." Ataf: "Um, excuse me. Could I buy two leeks?" Jala: "Fine, Ataf. You should eat some more tomatoes, though." Ataf: "My mother always used to say that too." Quotes *''"An apple to keep you healthy? A tomato to keep you strong? Surely you need one or the other..."'' *''"Fruit, fresh off the boat! The freshest in Skyrim!"'' *''"Get your fresh fruit and produce here!"'' *''"Apples, tomatoes, leeks and cabbages! Fresh and ripe!"'' *''"You get around, right? If you come across any Stormcloaks... gut one for me. They did the same to my brother in Whiterun."'' *''"The Blackblood Marauders have been plundering ships off the coast. A lot of people been hurt by their foolishness."'' When asked about her customers: *''"At times. Jaree-Ra stopped by the other day. Told me to keep an eye out for him, see if any new people arrived in the city."'' *''"Everyone who's anyone. Viarmo bought an apple the other day, said he was looking for a new student."'' *''"That I do. I had a messenger from Dragon Bridge stop here on his way to the Blue Palace, not too long ago."'' Trivia *It is possible to receive a note by courier from her while in Solitude. The note reads, " - I know you killed him/her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you. They will not be missed. -- Jala" *It is possible to receive a letter from Addvar saying, ''"I know you killed her, don't worry, I'm actually glad she is dead." '' if the Dragonborn kills Jala. After killing her, a journal entry is added saying "Report success to Addvar," which possibly hints at an unfinished or glitched quest. Appearances * de:Jala es:Jala fr:Jala pl:Jala ru:Джейла Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants